Clash of Worlds
by jigoku no taiseu
Summary: Starts at the fight between Team Seven and Orochimaru. Three mysterious figures in white with broken masks appear to save the day,who are they? what is their purpose? What are they running from? NarutoXBleach Crossover
1. The Trio with the Broken Masks

A/N: 23…23… only 23 hits? I know that there was no action in my wow story yet but damn……

Well, I'm bored now so this will be chapter one of another Naruto story It will be a Naruto/Bleach Crossover, oh and before anyone asks I intend to put the bleach characters in, that includes Ichigo's group, Arrancar, ya know all that good stuff.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Trio with the Broken Masks. Shinobi, or Demons

* * *

Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death

* * *

"Ku Ku Ku…Those eyes of yours, are positively amazing, Saskue-kuuuunn."

'Damn, this guy is, completely on another level from us, maybe….'

"Hey! I'll give you are scroll of you'll leave us alone…. You just want the scroll, right?"

"Hmmm, very clever, Saskue-kun. Trying to distract the predator with some other prey… to bad for you, I'm not easily distracted from my prey." Saskue had already thrown the scroll, and the Snake's grin widened as it got closer… an orange blur crossed the path of the scroll.

"Dumbass! Do you really think that by giving that freak the scroll that he wouldn't still try to kill us!?"

"Naruto! You don't know what your doing!"

"_Nah, I think that your orange inclined friend is at this moment the smartest person on your team."_

"Huh?"

"What the hell? Who are you?" Where are you?"

"_Up."_

Naruto, Saskue, and Hebi-teme looked up they saw three people in white.

"_Hey,__capitán__, can I kill them?"_

The one that spoke had a mask that looked like half of a skull on his face, his weapon displayed proudly, a massive bladed crescent, on a long shaft, on the opposite end as smaller crescent.

"YoU ShoUlD lEt HiM dO iT CaPiTáN… hE HaS bEeN ReStlEsS oF LaTe."

This one had a broken skull covering the top half of his face, his hands in his baggy sleeves, his sword a simple katana on his hip.

"Sure, but only the strongest, eh Sombra?"

"_You are too, kind my capitán."_

"Just go."

"Ku ku ku, might I have the name of the one whom I shall be killing?"

"_Funny, funny you think you can kill me, desastrado, that is to say unlucky, for you._

_You are unfortunate enough to be fighting me, Sombra de la Luna."_

"Sombra de la Luna…. I don't recognize the language, what does it mean?"

"_It means Shadow of the Moon." _ With that the one named Sombra vanished.

Everyone in the clearing, except Sombra's companions was shocked.

Orochimaru felt the air move behind him and leaped into the air. Sombra's weapon rocketed underneath the pale man and brought down no less than five of the massive trees.

"_Hmph, I missed."_ They looked up again and saw Sombra standing high in the tree branches with a thick chain dangling from his hand, as they watched his massive blade snapped back into his hand. _"I'm getting bored, time to end this." _Sombra began to rotate his blade above his head, slowly increasing speed.

Team seven stood on their branch looking at the whiling spectacle of power that was Sombra. Saskue felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Sombra's companions, the one with the upper half of his face covered spoke. "iF YoU DoN'T WaNT tO DiE YoU ShOuLd cOmE WiTh uS, SoMbRa iS GeTtInG iMpAtIeNT…" He trailed off as part of their branch was cut to splinters by the invisible chakra enhanced wind.

"Umm, Naruto.."

"Yes Saskue?"

"Time to go?"

"No shit."

While the one with the half mask and broken speech took team seven to safety, the leader stayed to watch his red eyes intent.

"_Falling Crescent Hurricane!!!"_ Sombra threw his weapon down, and it streaked toward the ground, when it impacted the swirling maelstrom stopped.

"Ku ku ku is that it? You didn't even hit me."

Sombra only smiled. _ "Rising Crescent Hurricane!!"_ And with a sharp tug on his weapon's chain the weapon shot straight up, narrowly missing Orochimaru, the maelstrom returned as well, following in the supersonic wake of the blade.

The red eyed leader looked away as Orochimaru was torn to shreds by the chakra winds.

"Sombra, let's go."

"_Yeah, yeah, don't get your cloak in a knot __capitán."_

* * *

Later

* * *

Team seven was sitting around a fire with the three Shinobi in white.

"Soooo, just what the hell are you guys?"

"_What a rude way to ask a question."_

"Let me rephrase Naruto's question. Who are you guys, and what village are you from?"

"_That is more reasonable; capitán would you like to answer?"_

"It's probably best if I do anyways. My name isKokuei. Kokuei no Akatsuki.

"_I'm Sombra de le Luna."_

"aNd I aM KuMoRi nO KoUkOn."

"We are defectors from our homeland, hoping to start anew here, in this one."

"What was your old home, Kokuei-san?"

"Our old home, was an endless desert, over a cavern of crystal trees, at its center a monolithic and magnificent castle. But for all its beauty it really lived up to its name… Hueco Mundo… Hollow World."

"It looks like Kinpatsu-san has a question."

"Okay, so we know your names and where you're from, but what the hell are you!!!"

The three looked at each other and shared smiles.

"wE…"

"_Are…"_

"Arrancar."

* * *

A/N:

Okay I hope you guys like this one it took me quite some time to get my brain to spit up this story. Oh and yes Hebi-teme is in fact dead, he wasn't the bad guy in this story anyhow.

The OCs are as follows.

* * *

Name:Sombra de le Luna

Name Meaning: Shadow of the Moon

Occupation: Arancar

Appearance: Wears a typical Arrancar uniform but his is frayed and worn, they are defectors after all. His mask covers the left side of his face, and looks faintly canine

Weapon: A massive thing consisting of a larger and a smaller bladed crescent connected by a long haft. Has a loooong chain making it an effective throwing weapon.

Likes: Fighting, killing, fighting and the moon.

Dislikes: Boredom, morons, snakes

Quirks: Speaks very softly, even when angry or shouting

* * *

Name: Kumori no Koukon

Name Meaning: Shadow of the Twilight

Occupation: Arrancar

Appearance: Wears a typical Arrancar uniform but his is frayed and worn, they are defectors after all, he keeps his hands in his baggy sleeves at all times. His mask is the upper half of a skull (no jaw) and it covers the upper half of his face.

Weapon: Apparently a simple katana with a circular guard

Likes: Reading, experimenting, twilight

Dislikes: Sand

Quirks: speaks in a very broken and choppy tone

* * *

Name: Kokuei no Akatsuki

Name Meaning: Shadow of the Dawn

Occupation: Arrancar

Appearance: He has red eyes

Weapon:?

Likes:?

Dislikes:?

Quirks:?


	2. Zero Pulse! A Hole in the Heart!

A/N:

OY! Only 14 hits for chapter one come on people, either no one is online or I need to work on my writing…

Now chapter 2

Kidou (magic/Demon arts) _italics_

Encantos (Spell) _**Bold italics**_

Jutsu**bold**

* * *

Chapter 2

Zero Pulse! A Hole in the Heart!

* * *

"Umm, what's an Arrancar?"

"I guess you could say that we are a kind of organization."

"It means broken mask, right?"

"Yeah, broken mask…"

"We can see Sombra and Kumori's masks, where is yours?"

Kokuei smiled and bowed his head. His mask looked like a simple color of bone with vertebra descending down into the collar of his cloak. For the first time Team Seven got a good look at Kokuei's uniform, very similar to his "brother's" uniforms but in much better condition, lined with red instead of black. They looked at him, and took in every thing from his black hair, blood red eyes, and red tear lines, to his sandaled feet.

"_Let's get goin' already, I'm getting impatient."_

"You heard the psycho let's go."

* * *

Later

* * *

The gennin were standing in a small auditorium waiting for something, anything to happen. (Right about here the Hokage gives his speech; people get mad, Kabuto _**and his team**_ leaves, 'YAWN' Fighting time!)

"Well it seems we have a large number of exceptionally talented gennin here today, but there are too many of you so, we will be having a preliminary match to, cut your numbers some more. Your names will appear on the screen in the wall behind me, be advised because of the odd number of contestants some of you may fight twice."

Every one looked at the flashing names on the screen. Finally two names appeared

**Uchiha Saskue**

**Vs.**

**Kokuei**

"_This won't even be a fight."_

"Would everyone except for 'cough cough' the combatants please leave the arena 'cough cough' and proceed up the stairs. 'cough cough'"

"Ready, begin" The proctor leaped back. Kokuei was already gone.

"HA! He ran away, no one can beat Saskue-kun!"

"_Wait for it blondie."_

"Ye Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! _Hadou 31: Shakkahou_!"

Saskue pivoted to dodge the fireball and was promptly greeted by Kokuei's fist to his stomach. He activated his sharingan. He flipped through some hand signs. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" ****He breathed out**the largest fireball he could muster, setting the entire arena floor aflame. 'Where is he?'

"_Hadou 4: Byakurai._" A bolt of white lightning cut through the smoke and fire and impacted the wall next to Saskue. Kokuei was completely unharmed, his cloak was another story. It was gone, burned to ashes. What the onlookers saw was not his lithe, yet muscular body, or the four tattooed on his right shoulder, but the hole in the center of his chest, where his heart would be. There was nothing but a perfectly circular hole, clean through him.

"Wha..wh…WHAT ARE YOU!!!"

"I already told you, I'm, an Arrancar."

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"**** Saskue shot a barrage of fireballs at the heartless man, creating yet another cloud of smoke**

**"**Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini. Look upon your burning soul and sever your own throat! _Bakudou 9:__ Geki_!"

A bolt of red flames shot out of the smoke and hit Saskue, it caused no damage but it immobilized him. "I win." The proctor nodded in agreement and Kokuei released his Kidou.

The proctor coughed and directed their attention to the screen.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Vs.**

**Haruno Sakura**

"I give up!"

"Huh?"

"I can't fight Naruto, I'll be slaughtered."

More names flashed on the screen.

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Vs**

**Kumori**

"sO YoU uSe SaNd?"

"Yes."

"I hAtE sAnD."

Gaara raised a metaphorical eyebrow.

"Begin."

The proctor leaped back. Incredibly fast, Gaara wrapped his sand around Kumori. "**Sabaku SouSou."**** The sand compacted. There was a broken and rather disturbing chuckle, the sand fell away from Kumori and he was seen reading a familiar orange book. He was completely unharmed. "YoU'rE pAyInG fOr DrY-cLeAnInG." Gaara's eyes widened as his sand formed a spherical shield around him. The shield was pincushioned with playing cards. Jokers to be exact. "Are you a puppeteer, like my 'brother'?"**

"pUhLeEzE, I aM A gAmBlEr."

"A gambler?"

"yEs."

"OY! Kumori, this fight will drag just use a _**Lazo**_ already, ne?"

"oF cOuRsE **cApIt****á****n.**_**Allow this, as an offering for their Shame and Compassion. To feel Weak and still Desire Freedom!**_ _**Lazo Uno:**__**E**_**_ncuadernación_****_Cadena!"_**** The cards folded and changed into black chains and wrapped around Gaara**. "I wIn?" "Um, 'cough cough' yeah."

The board began to flash again.

* * *

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Vs.**

**Uchiha Saskue**

"I give up."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Vs**

**Rock Lee**

Lee was promptly knocked out by a Kaiten and a follow-up of Hakke Rokujuuyonshou. Poor Lee.

* * *

**Sombra**

**Vs.**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

"_You look like a taijutsu fighter. Me I'm balanced."_

"I'm still gonna kick your ass, right Akamaru!"

"Bark bark."

"Begin."

"_**The Calling of Hell once more for a Feast of Flesh to Rival that of War! Destrucción**_ _**D**_**_iez: Rojo Murete!_****" Sombra stabbed his weapon into the ground and cracks of fire and magma spread from the blade. "****_Don't step on a crack, break your mama's back."_**** Sombra dashed forward, gracefully avoiding the cracks even as they appeared beneath his feet. "****Tsuuga!"** Kiba shot forward spinning madly, Sombra only grinned and leaped headlong at Kiba. "_Ookami Boushi Tsume!" _Sombra began to spin but if Kiba was a drill, Sombra was a buzz saw. They impacted and there was a struggle for power, and they landed at opposite ends of the room. "_Bala." _Sombra shot a fist sized sphere at Kiba and knocked him out. "_That was fun. Let's do it again, eh, pup?"_

* * *

**A/N: okay this chapter is done, read and review. No flames please. Constructive criticism welcome**

**These were the other match ups that I didn't want to write**

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Vs.**

**Sabaku no**** Temari**

**Winner: Temari**

* * *

**Sabaku no Kankuro**

**Vs**

**Yamanaka Ino**

* * *

**Winner: Kankuro**

* * *

**Aburame Shino**

**Vs.**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Winner: Shino**

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Vs**

**TenTen**

**Fight went like this**

**Gaara: Boo**

**TenTen: I don't wanna die 'Fetal position'**

* * *

Name: Kokuei no Akatsuki

Name Meaning: Shadow of the Dawn

Occupation: Arrancar

Appearance: He has red eyes, red tear lines (like Ulquiorra's lines but red), Standard Arrancar uniform, lined with red instead of black, his mask is like a collar of bone with a part of a spine connected to it, his hollow hole in directly over his heart, he has the Number 4 tattooed on his right shoulder.

Abilities: He can use Kidou even though he is an Arrancar.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Shakkahou:_ Red Flame Cannon

_Byakurai:_ White Lightning

_Geki:_ Conquer

_**Lazo Uno:**__**E**_**_ncuadernación_****_Cadena: _****Loop 1: Binding Chain**

_**Destrucción**__**D**_**_iez: Rojo Murete:_**** Blasting 10: Red Death**

_Ookami Boushi Tsume: _Wolf Spinning Claw

_Bala:_ Bullet


	3. Shadow of the Dawn

A/N: This chapter will explain why Kokuei has Shinigami powers and why he defected from Aizen. The Naruto universe part of the story takes place approximately one year before the whole save Orihime arc. I'm sorry but this _is_ a flashback chapter.

Kokuei's Thoughts _italics_

Present regular

* * *

Chapter 3

Shadow of the Dawn

* * *

_My name is Kokuei no Akatsuki, but that was not always so. I had a name, in life, not that I remember it. Although seeing the eyes of Uchiha Saskue makes me think I should._

_I know that I have been "dead" for over 500 years, about a hundred of those years I spent at the peak of a Menos Grande's power. Vasto Lorde, the most powerful hollows that still have their mask. They are easily three times the power of a Shinigami Captain._

_That is my background, but this is my story. First let me pose a question; what happens when a spirit is Konsoed half-way into the hollow transformation? I found out the moment I entered Hueco Mundo. I opened my eyes and I saw not just the endless desert but the wooden floors and walls of a building. It took me months to realize that I was seeing through another's eyes. Instead of blocking it out completely, like anyone else would have, I used it and let my subconscious learn. The foolish Shinigami were teaching me their secrets. As I grew in power my counterpart rose in rank. He became a captain. For a reason I could not fathom, it made me proud to see him in the position of power._

_He a captain, with his squad. Me a Vasto Lorde, with my comrades. There was Sombra, and Kumori, my shadows since the beginning. My two greatest friends were not my shadows but two Vasto that were destined for greatness, Grimmjow, he was kinda crazy, but a welcome member of our little ragtag group of hollows, and Ulquiorra, he was quiet, but in that 'if you disturb my calm you will die' kind of way._

_One day we met a Shinigami by the name of Aizen Sosukue, naturally we tried to kill him. When we woke up our __Ajuukasu followers were nothing but bloodstains in the sand. Aizen stood there smiling his smile. It sickens me. Then he made a proposition, he offered us power, the next stage of our evolution. We agreed, although when I think of it we agreed to fast for my liking. _

_Then one day I was in the real world on Aizen-sama's orders, scoping out those with high spiritual pressure, so that they could be brought to Hueco Mundo, expand Aizen-sama's army you know. Then I felt it, an enormous spiritual pressure, Captain Level. I turned to look at him, and I was shocked, I could tell that he was too. When I looked at him, I saw myself, through _his_eyes. I had found my counterpart. He had his vice-captain with him. A__Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto__ if I remember correctly. The captain was Kuro Akegata. Dark Dawn. He called me Ko, Sin. He made Yamamoto retreat, and we fought. I was victorious. As his soul merged with mine several things happened at once; First, I got all the knowledge he had that I didn't. Second, my Reiatsu grew, so much so that it could not be contained by my mask. In the whirling Reiatsu my mask broke. Changing me to a much more…human form. Third, my hollow powers were sealed into not a blade, but what appeared to be a simple pocket watch. And last, but most assuredly not least, Akegata's blade appeared in my hand. I became an Arrancar, a hollow with a broken mask. But I had a broken mask, a watch, and a Shinigami's Zanpak__-to. Weird huh._

_The realization that __Akegata was me and I was Akegata is the basis of my name. __Kokuei no Akatsuki, meaning Dark Shadow of the Dawn._

_Aizen was amazed, I was the first true Arrancar, and for a time I was Espada Numero Uno, but others were stronger, and I became Espada Numero C__uatro, the number four sword. My superior Espada Numero Tres, was__ Nereiru Tou Odderushuvanku, was always being challenged by the__fraccione of Espada Numero C__inco, the Shadows and I called the __fraccione SpoonHead because of his ridiculously large collar. He finally defeated her by way of treachery. It was soon after that that I defected from Aizen, realizing that I, the Shadows, and Nereiru were_so_ different from the others. That is how we came to Naruto's world, what became of Nereiru I know not. We only seek peace, but there's not much of that in Naruto's world, Shinobi are very combat oriented._

_Now the Shadows and I will get a month of peace the it is back to the grind, we need to fight in the Chunin Exam Finals, I'm supposed to fight last, but I have a feeling that the last fight will never even happen. I hope it's just that, a feeling._

Ten figures stood in a loose triangle formation, backed by a large number of other figures. They looked upon Konoha with contempt.

"Yo, Ulquiorra, when do we get to kill this village?"

"When we get orders from Aizen-Sama, no sooner, no later. Am I understood, Yami?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"The full might of the Espada and the Fracciones will descend upon this village, and its inhabitants _will_ serve Aizen-Sama."

Afraccione appeared next to Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra-Sama, three Arrancar have been detected in the village. One is Espada level."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, and Grimmjow smiled. "Well do you know who the hell the so called 'Espada' is?"

"Yes, the Arrancar have been identified as former Espada Numero Cuatro, Kokuei no Akatsuki and his fracciones, Sombra del la Luna, and Kumori no Koukon."

Grimmjow's grin widened even further and he started to laugh. "OY! All of you listen up! Ko is mine! If you get in my way I WIL KILL YOU!!"

"No."

"What was that Ulquiorra?"

"No, you will not fight him."

"Who then? You? You were his little lapdog before he left! Why would that change now!"

"I you keep talking like that there will be a new Espada Numero Seis. Haru will kill him."

They looked at the Espada Numero Cinco, his mask just the lower jaw of some carnivorous beast. He shifted his massive sword, "Sure I'll do it," the man smoothed back his mess of hair, "I want to see if he learned any new tricks while he's been away."

"Then we attack tomorrow."

* * *

A/N:

Yes Konoha will burn, even without Orochimaru, and yes Espada Number 5 is currently Haru from Rave Master

* * *

Name: Haru

Name Meaning: wind

Occupation: Arancar

Appearance: just picture Haru in an Arrancar uniform with the lower jaw of a carnivorous animal on his face

Weapon: A very large broadsword, has a musical note near the base of the blade.


	4. The Final Exam

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I haven't been able to get on the computer lately. Now for chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Final Exam

* * *

The crowd looked at the ninja lined up on arena floor, the best and brightest Gennin the Leaf and Sand could muster. Five of them were late.

The Kazekage looked at the Hokage with a raised eyebrow, "Two of yours are missing, as well as the three 'Arrancar.' Have you any idea where they are?"

"Ah, no I'm afraid not."

"Hmm, well they better show up, the Uchiha is the reason that most of these people are here. Although I for one am looking forward to the fights of those three, those 'Arrancar.'"

"Oh, look here they are."

* * *

Down on the arena floor

* * *

"Sombra, I'm never following your directions, never again."

"_Eh, sorry capitán. I thought I knew where I was going."_

**"YoU aRe aN iDiOt."**

"Thank you Kumori…" Kokuei trailed off as Naruto skidded across the floor, coming to rest at Kokuei's feet. "Hey, Kinpatsu-san are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, am I late?"

"How should I know, we just got here."

"MORON, HAS IT STARTED YET!?!"

"I dunno."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!?!"

"I dunno."

"WHAT THE HELL _DO_ YOU KNOW!?!"

"I dunno."

"GYARGHAGHAGHGASONOFABITCHHAGAHGHGHGHGFUCKINGBASTARDHAPPYPLACEHHGHGHAGAHGHGAAHAAGAHAPPYPLACEHGAGHGAHGAHGAHGHAGHAGHGHAGAHGAHAGHAGH!!!!!"

* * *

First Match

Uzumaki Naruto

Vs.

Hyuuga Neji

BEGIN!!

* * *

"Just give up, you have always been a loser, and it is your fate to lose again."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you with all that extra bullshit coming out of your mouth."

"You're all talk and no show, stop pretending and just give into fate."

"AAAAAACHOOOOOO!!!!! Oh, I'm sorry I'm allergic to bullshit."

"Fine I see that my words will have no affect on your thick skull, I'll just have to beat my message into it."

"YAY! No more bullshit!"

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!"

About 30 Naruto clones charged at Neji, he dispatched them easily.

"Let's go again! **Tajuu** **Kage bushin no Jutsu!**"

The arena floor was instantly covered in clones and they all attacked using every move at their disposal, some of them even exploding.

"Enough! **Kaiten!"**

Neji began to spin and chakra expanded from him in a dome reaching the very walls of the arena.

"Wow that was pretty good. But I can beat it." One more clone popped into existence.

Naruto nodded at his clone and it began to move its hands around his own. "Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate!!" A blue sphere formed in Naruto's palm, some ninja in the stands stood up in awe, recognizing the technique. "Beat this fate boy, **RASENGAN!!!**"

Naruto's clone took his free arm and launched him at Neji, but before dispelling itself it made several more clones that got Naruto directly above Neji's rapidly spinning body, Naruto himself began to spin, the Rasengan and the Kaiten impacted, the spinning chakra fighting for dominance and then… **BOOM!!!! **The two combatants were thrown to opposite ends of the arena, forming craters on their impact.

Naruto rose first, and limped over to Neji's crater; he was lying there covered in cuts and gashes.

"Heh, I couldn't maintain the shell on the Rasengan so it pretty much just blew up in your face. I guess I beat fate, huh? Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

Second Match

Sombra de la Luna

Vs.

Sabaku no Temari

BEGIN!!

* * *

Temari glided to the floor of the arena and landed beside the already present Sombra.

"_I'm not gonna go easy on ya, in battle there are no genders only warriors, ne?"_

"Thank you for that."

"_Shall we begin?"_

"Yes lets, **Kamaitachi!!**"

"_Nice, but mine's better. _**_Viento hacer tiras_**!!"

Sombra mimicked Temari's movement with his weapon, the crescent shaped blade serving as an effective fan. Temari's attack was no match to the sheer force of Sombra's. It blew through hers and slammed her into a wall

"_A new wind blows through this world. You should take care to take hold of something sturdy."_

"Winner Sombra del la Luna!"

* * *

Third Match

Uchiha Sasuke

Vs.

Sabaku no Gaara

BEGIN!!

**

* * *

**

**"Kyojin Suna Bushin."** Gaara's sand rose into the air and formed a monolithic copy of himself, well over three stories tall.

Sasuke just smiled and blurred through some hand signs.** "Katon:Munashii Ryuujin Sesshou!!"** Sasuke breathed out a massive dragon of black fire with Sharingan eyes. It roared and charged at Gaara's super clone. The creations struggled for a moment before Sasuke's dragon suddenly exploded and turned Gaara's clone to glass dust.

**"Hari Suna Shuriken." **The glass dust gathered around Gaara and coalesced into hundred of glass shuriken, they promptly shot at Sasuke at a subsonic velocity. Sasuke dodged them wit much grace and did some more hand signs**. "Chidori!!"** he charged at Gaara who quickly retaliated with a wave of sand and glass shuriken. The combatants came to rest on opposite ends of the arena.

In the silence clapping was heard… from directly above. The people of Konoha looked up to see no less than fifty individuals all dressed in a familiar uniform. The uniform of Kokuei and his Shadows. Said individuals were all thinking along the same lines…

"_Oh shit."_

"No…Not here…Not now!!"

"i WiLl NeVeR rEaD aNyThInG bUt IcHa IcHa EvEr AgAiN."

Well mostly the same lines.

"By the order of Aizen-Sama, your village is to be terminated. Haru, find the traitors and end them."

"Yes, of course Ulquiorra."

* * *

A/N:

WOOOOT!! The Chunin exams are over and the assault on Konoha has begun.

Next Chapter: Black Cat Vs. Ten Times Over

* * *


	5. Black Cat Vs Ten Times Over

A/N: No note today just story for now.

* * *

Chapter 5

Black Cat Vs Ten Times Over

* * *

"Hey!! Haru-san, are you looking for us?"

Haru turned and saw the three standing on the rail of the contestant's box.

"Wow that was easy, now are you gonna make this easy or… snap."

Sombra and Kumori had dashed off in opposite directions leaving Kokuei to deal with Haru.

Without removing his eyes from Haru, Kokuei spoke to Naruto, "Naruto, I need you to get as many people out of the village as possible, get everyone you know to help you, just save as many as is possible okay."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'll buy you some time." Before Naruto could blink Kokuei launched himself at Haru, producing his sword from the folds of his cloak as he went. When they impacted the resulting shock wave split the arena in half. The spectators stared in awe at the amount of carnage that was created. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR **RUN!!!"**

Naruto took off running down the stairs and out of the stadium.

Kokuei and Haru floated at opposite ends of what remained of the arena, at an unseen signal they rushed at each other, easily settling into their stances; Haru's deliberate to the point, lacking finesse. Kokuei's style was like water, fluid and graceful.

Their swords locked, both of them using a single hand grip, then in perfect unison.

"**CERO!!"**

The resulting explosion created dome of red energy like a red sun on the horizon.

The two combatants were within seemingly unfazed by the deadly energy swirling around them.

"I guess we're too even in these forms, eh?"

"Then what do you suggest Haru-san?"

"_R__esurrección."_

"Hmm, I haven't released in ages, so I might be a little rusty. Just bear with me for a bit."

He took his cat eye pocket watch from his robe (think the watch from Kharas)

**"Kuki, Kuroneko!"**

The cero dome was blown away in the outflow of Reishi. The changes were startling, Kokuei had bony coverings on his shoulders, arms, chest, stomach, and legs, reminiscent of medieval plate armor. His hands were similarly covered excepting that his fingers terminated in two-foot long curved claws. His robe was mostly discarded leaving only the pants. (Even demons have modesty eh?) His mask-collar-thing had morphed into two cat-ear-like horns on top of his head that would be comical in any other situation.

**"**Yeah my turn!** Bis, Diez VecesDesmesurado!!**"

Haru's transformation was less drastic, his hair tuned into bony spikes, and he grew armor on his sword arm. Strangely he retained his sword. Oh, and there were ten of him, each with a different sword, one of the clones with two slimmer swords.

"**Okay then, let's dance! SENKOU TSUME!!"**

Kokuei slashed the air with his claws and five curved blood red energy blades shot at the Haru clones, each one hitting with the force of a cero. The clone with the ordinary sword was destroyed.

"**One down, nine to go!"**

"Silpharion: Cero Barrage!" no less than ten cero shot at Kokuei who simply evaded them.

He put his claw tips together and a red sphere formed between them, and then bringing them apart in a sweeping motion he launched his attack. "**CERO PULSO!!"** the sphere elongated and flattened out turning into a paper thin blade.

"Rune-Save: Cortar!" The Rune-Save clone cut the cero blade and saved all but one of the remaining clones.

"**HASAKI SENPUU!!!"** He began to rotate, slowly at first but rapidly increasing. Suddenly Kokuei thrust his hands out of the whirlwind, his claws glowing with bloody energy. **"HASAKI SENPUU: RENSHA SENKOU TSUME!!" **Still spinning, he fired countless cero blades, their size ranging from as small as a blade of grass, to as big as a skyscraper. When he stopped spinning there was a massive crater where the arena used to be, and a severely battered Haru wielding the Rune-Save sword.

"This is my last shot, **Ravelt: Gran Rey Cero!"**

"**Haru-san, back then you were nothing to me, and in my absence you have barely improved. I'm disappointed.**" Kokuei pulled out his sword, and held it easily, his claws seeming to not get in the way.** "SHINIGAMI: RENSHA SENKOU TSUME!!"** The edge of the blade shone red. **"KAI." **The energy discharged with a sound like an avalanche, and tore through Haru's attack like it was rice paper.

"So this is it then? I'm finished? I guess I'll be seeing you soon then, eh, Kokuei?"

"**Not if I can help it."** With a sound like a crackling flames Haru Glory, Quinto Espada, was no more.

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha

* * *

"Haru failed."

"Huh, what was that Ulquiorra?"

"Haru has failed to kill the traitors."

"Well what are we gonna do?"

"Order all of the present Arrancar to launch their strongest cero toward the center of the village."

"And wipe it off of the face of the earth?"

"As much as I dislike agreeing with you Grimmjow, yes, exactly."

* * *

Back at the Arena ruins

* * *

"_C_**_apitán, we felt your _**_R__esurrección, how did it feel to be in your true form again?"_

"Felt good Sombra. How did you guys do?"

"_Mah, you should know a fracción, is nothing to us."_

"Yeah I guess you're right…." The three of them looked up and saw the column of death from the remaining Arrancar's cero.

**"**_OH SHIT!!"_

Kumori just stared at it.

Kokuei actually did something about it.

**"**_Rain the shadows upon the divine flame  
flee o ye great god of old  
hark my plea to the skies  
destroy corruption where it stands! _

_Hado 93: Shadowed Armageddon!!"_

As he said the incantation he drew the palm of his left hand across the edge of his sword.

A dark sphere formed in his hand, over the wound, seemingly drawing all light into it.

Strain obvious on his face he formed a dark red cero around the Kido the incompatible energy, threatening to go awry.

"**Kyuukyoku Jutsu:On'you Cero!!"** (Ultimate Technique: Dual Cosmic Powers Hollow Flash)

A beam of black streaked blood red energy erupted from the sphere of Reishi. The ground around him began to disintegrate, his bones began to buckle. He shifted his eyes and looked at his left arm, and saw to his horror that it was deteriorating as well, yet he felt no pain. The two attacks collided, and for a second time seemed to slow, then in a mighty crash the village of Konoha shattered, it buildings tuned to rubble and dust, its people turned to ash. Kokuei looked at the red sky and then the world went black.

* * *

"_Capitán, wake up."_

Kokuei woke to blinding pain in his left arm. The sky was still red.

"Is everyone okay?"

"_If by okay you mean dead, then, yeah they're fine."_

"What? Dead?"

"_I'd worry more about your arm."_

"Arm?"

"_Just look."_

Kokuei looked at his arm, or lack there of. There was nothing left of his arm but a charred stub of his shoulder.

* * *

Sasuke kicked the slab of stone off of his body and rose looking at a sky as red as his Sharingan. "Nothing left but vengeance."

* * *

A white haired head erupted from the water of what remained of Konoha's hot springs.

"Hey, where'd all the babes go?"

* * *

A/N

Yes everyone is dead.


	6. New Beginnings in a Strange New World

A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Wow, it has been forever. I like to think that in the time I've been away my writing skills have improved. If not then well…I blame gravity. Yes gravity. Moving on. This chapter will focus on the aftermath of Kokuei's ultimate technique reacting to the Arrancar's Suuuupeeerrr Cero. Including what happened to the majority of the cast of Naruto. C'mon this is Bleach crossover fic, you didn't really expect them to _stay_ dead did you?

Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING!! Except a decent imagination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

**New Beginnings in a Strange New World**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay immobile in what felt like a giant pile of extremely fine sand. He tried to remember where he was but everything was a blur.

All those strange flying people in white, their clothes so much like Kokuei's and his Shadows'. He remembered Kokuei telling him to save people. But he couldn't remember if he actually managed to save anyone.

At last, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the sky; it was drab, and grey and depressing. He sat up and looked around, desert, as far as his eyes could see. Hearing the sand shift behind him Naruto leapt up on his feet and spun to face this unknown person. I turned out to be a man.

The man was covered from head to toe in red fur, with spiny bone plate on his shoulders, elbows, and knees. His hands, or paws, had claws at least six inches long at the end of each finger. Naruto saw to his astonishment, nine fox tails spread out behind this mysterious furry man, the man had a hole through his stomach, where his navel would be, the hole looked identical to Kokuei's. The man's face was hidden behind a bone mask; the mask looked like the skull of a carnivorous mammal, feline, slightly canine. Like a fox skull. Blood red eyes burned like embers in the sockets of the skull mask, and as those eyes settled on Naruto, he realised what he was looking at. His tenant, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto tried to speak but found that he was unable to do so; the fox-man tilted his head to the side and gripped his mask. With obvious effort and what seemed like a massive amount of pain he ripped his mask off. Naruto was blinded by a huge outflow of red light. It felt like he was being crushed. When the light cleared, the man was still there but he was different. His body was no longer covered in fur, and his tails were gone. His mask had shrunk to an odd headband that gave him the appearance of fox ears. His eyes, red and slit carried the same menace as the burning eyes from before. The man smiled showing off his impressive canine teeth, and flexed his hands. He looked at Naruto and knelt down in front of him.

"Hello. Fucking brat." The man spat in Naruto's face, yet oddly, Naruto felt no wetness. "I'm sure you're wondering how I got out of the seal, or where we are. Or, most likely, why you can't talk. To answer the first question, it's simple really. You died!"

The intensity of the fox's last statement sent Naruto scrambling away from him. Naruto got a few feet before the fox grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground.

"Don't try to run away yet! Let me finish talking to you! The second explanation, this place is called Hueco Mundo, your friend with the emo face paint told you about it. The hollow world! As for the last, well, needles to say I'm glad you're conscious for this, I'm going to enjoy your pain. _A LOT!_" The fox reached for Naruto's face, seemingly stopping short. He then pulled back, and pain and only pain filled Naruto's world. With a crack and a horrendous ripping sound Kyuubi no Yoko ripped Naruto's mask off. Naruto was surrounded by beautiful (from his perspective) blue light. Then he saw the desert again. And the fox.

"What the fuck did you do to me you son of a bitch bastard!"

The fox simply raised a slim red eyebrow.

"Huh, I can talk?"

"Getting you to shut up is the hard part."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, you're not my type. Besides, I'm not into kids."

Naruto paused as his brain filtered this information. "Wait, you're into guys?"

The fox-man laughed, "I am the Kyuubi no Yoko! I represent the seven deadly sins! _All_ of the sins. Although lust is my personal favourite."

"Ewww, bad thoughts."

"Firstly, there are things you need to know. Things you want to know. Things I am obligated to tell you."

"Why are you obligated?"

The fox poked at Naruto's navel, instead of hitting flesh his fist went straight through. Naruto looked down and saw that he had a perfect hole in the same place as the fox.

"I'm obligated because the damn seal was made using death as a fuel. It seems that dying has simply made it stronger. While I am outside of your body, I'm still bound to you. If I go to far from you for to, long I die. The only upside to that is that you'll die too."

"Ok, so we're in the place where Kokuei and the Shadows came from. Why the hell are we here? Why were you all furry and bony, why did I have a mask fused to my face!? Why is there a hole in my stomach! What the fuck am I doing here?" Naruto would have gone on but the Kyuubi cut him off.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! YOU KAMI DAMNED SNIVELING FUCKING WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE AND MEAT!!**" The heat of the fox's rage had fused the sand he was standing on into glass. "We are here because we died, well, _you_, died, but let's keep it simple. I was furry, so were you by the way, because we are now Hollows. Big change for you, not so much for me. I was already a demon. Now because you, naturally, not because of me, had such a large store of chakra, you became the strongest type of Hollow that is possible. Vasto Lorde. Of course, I became a Vasto as well. Significantly stronger than you I might add."

"Stop bragging and get on with it!"

"Fuck you, idiot. The hole and the mask are the marks of a hollow we all have them. But, being a demon of, _my_, magnitude I know quite a bit about everything if I do say so myself."

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Again, fuck you. I know that by removing the mask of a significantly powerful Hollow you get something stronger, you get an Arrancar. That is what we are now, Naruto-teme. We are Hollows with Shinigami-esque powers. Hence you shiny new sword that you, not surprisingly, haven't noticed."

"What?" Naruto checked himself and found the sword sticking out of the ground. The blade was long and silver almost completely straight, except at about thee quarters of the way to the end of the blade it began to curve up, forming a sort of long, slim scimitar. Starting at the tip of the blade was a wavy streak of blue that ran the full length of the blade. The slightly curved hilt was wrapped in orange cloth and the hand guard was a spiral.

"Unfortunately for me, you hold the key to my power as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at your left hand."

Naruto did so and found that his left arm was covered up to the elbow in bony armor. It formed some sort of gauntlet, with razor sharp claws at the end of each finger.

On the back of his hand there was the seal that had been on his stomach, it was set on a little raised square of bone. Naruto clenched his fist and to his great surprise, a double-edged blade sprang out of a nearly invisible groove on the side of the raised square.

"That blade, that blade is my Zanpak-to. The long sword is yours."

"So what do we do?"

"Now, in life you were nearly useless. To everyone. Let us try to change that in death. I will train you to fight like the demon that you now are."

"How do you plan on doing that, ya fucking fox bastard?"

"Attack me. Now."

Naruto did so. Gladly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In Las Noches

---------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra approached Aizen, a brief twinge of uncertainty flashed across his otherwise emotionless face.

"Aizen-sama. We have discovered several high level Menos, at least five of them in the low Vasto range. What are we to do with them?"

Aizen sipped his tea thoughtfully, "Bring them to me. I shall, let them join my forces."

----------------------------------

Hours later

-----------------------------------

"Man, being dead, this is such a drag."

"Shut up Shikamaru! This is awesome, well, except the hole in my stomach."

"Ino, why do you have to be so loud?"

"Hey Shikamaru do you know where they keep their food?"

The lazy new Arrancar sat up, "Look Choji, we just got here, I'm tired and I'm dead, I have a piece of a mask attached to my skull and I'm not happy about it, just let me sleep."

"Sorry Shikamaru."

Aizen looked down at his new Arrancar, from the world that Kokuei and his followers retreated to. They died with such levels of power that they went straight to being high class Menos Grande! As Arrancar, they weren't Espada level, but they were damn close. That lazy one had already piqued the Primera's interest. Starrk really got interested in no one so that was good. The world he had found, it turned out to be quite interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Karakura town- the vizard warehouse-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shinji! They're waking up!"

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes, remembering the red flash as the last thing she saw. "Hmmm? Where am I who else is here?"

I blond teenager with a strange bowlish haircut appeared from nowhere, "Hey, welcome to Karakura-" His greeting was interrupted by Sakura's fist. Introducing itself to his face.

"PERVERT!"

Shinji rubbed his bruised face, and his battered ego, "What? No, no, you have it all wrong! We're your friends!"

Sakura, on instinct reached for her kunai pouch, only to find it missing, in its place was the hilt of a short bladed sword, likely a tanto. She drew it and faced Shinji.

The blond man called out to nowhere in particular, "Hyori! Lisa! Mashiro! Love! Anyone! Help me; the pink haired girl is insane! She's trying to kill me!!!!"

Sakura rushed at him, but misjudging her own speed ran right into a wall when he sidestepped her. 'What the?"

Shinji appeared right next to her and put his sword against her throat, his comrades similarly holding the other ninja.

"You've never moved that fast, have you? As I said, we're your friends. You have a new and dangerous power; it will consume you if you don't learn to control it. Let us help."

Sakura slowly nodded, and Shinji sheathed his sword. His comrades did the same as the other Konoha ninja rose. Shinji turned to them, "So yeah, ninja people, welcome to the 'lair of the Vizard' you have a lot to learn."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Serite

----------------------------------------------------------

"Head Captain Yammamoto! We have reports of a massive influx of pluses! Nearly all of them have massive amounts of spiritual energy!"

The old Captain remained stoic as he bashed his walking stick on the ground, "Recruit them all of the spiritually strong ones, every single one!"

"YES SIR!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha Ruins

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokuei looked at the blood red sky as Uchiha Sasuke approached him and his Shadows.

"Train me."

Kokuei looked at the Uchiha prodigy and simply smiled, "I don't think you can do the things that I do."

"I can do it, I am an Uchiha! I can learn any technique!"

"It is not a matter of ability! It is not a matter of talent! It is simply not possible! You're still alive!"

Sasuke turned and walked away. Jiraiya approached, he sat down and offered Kokuei a bottle of sake, the one armed Arrancar gladly accepted it.

"So kid, considering you are at the epicentre of this disaster I'm gonna assume it was you fault, right?"

"Not completely."

"Hmmm, why didn't you train that Uchiha kid?"

"Why did you train Naruto?"

"Hmm? What did he tell you?"

"HeY, yOu WrItE iChA iCha!!"

"Shush, Kumori, no I could sense the residue of your energy on him."

"Huh. Well, what are you planning on doing now?"

Kokuei threw back his head and laughed, "HA! I've not a single idea, although a new arm would be nice."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I think I can help you there, I know this lady, magnificent rack, best healer ever."

Sombra popped in, "_Magnificent rack? What the hell are we waiting for!?"_

Jiraiya pointed his thumb at Sombra while he spoke to Kokuei, "I like this guy, and the guy that likes my books."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha Ruins Outskirts

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Itachi isn't this supposed to be where the village is? It says so on the map?"

"Kisame, of course it's here, unless you read the map wrong…again."

"Sorry about that, those girls were nice though weren't they?"

Itachi gave the shark man his wordless agreement as he looked over what used to be Konoha. Then he looked at the map. "Hmmmm, it must be further to the east. Lets go."

"Oh for fucks sake. My feet are tired and Samehada is peeling the skin off my back, can't we take a little break?"

"No."

"I'll give you pocky."

The Uchiha froze, and turned slowly to his partner, "You have pocky? And you didn't tell ME!!!"

"Here you go."

Itachi immediately scampered up the nearest tree and began to contentedly munch on his treat.

"Good weasel!" A shuriken embedded itself in Kisame's hand and he grinned in surprise and pain. "Bad weasel. HA! Dodged that one."

Itachi looked at him and said two words.

"Explosive. Note."

"Aww fuck."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Whew!! That was rather fun to write!

I'll go into detail about the new appearances later.

But here is the groupings

**Arrancar:** (Under Aizen)

Shikamaru

Ino

Choji

Garra

Kiba (and akamaru)

Neji

TenTen

Shino

**Other Arrancar:**

Naruto

Kyuubi no Yoko

**Vizard**:

Sakura

Temari

Lee

Gai

Kankuro

Kakashi

Yeah, so pretty much everyone else not mentioned in this chapter are Shinigami. Or no longer appearing.

Sooo, next chapter.

Kokuei and Jirya search for Tsunade!

Itachi and Kisame search for Konoha!

Sasuke is a douche! Oh and he searches for a teacher.

Naruto and Kyuubi perfect Gran Rey Cero!

Sakura and Co. become full fledged Vizards!

Oh and if anyone wants to vote for pairings

NaruX?

Or ya know, anyoneX?

In addition, if you have any guess as to what Sasuke's power will be please PM me. Try not to give it away.

The Gauntlet And Sword that Naruto gets upon becoming an Arrancar are based off of the sword and gauntlet of the New Prince in the Prince of Persia Games. If you wanna see, here are some handy links.

Basically Naruto's new sword:.

Naruto's Gauntlet and Sword :

.com/wiki/File:Prince%

.com/wiki/File:945941_20080528_ 


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

GREETINGS ALL! I have moved to a new Pen name, and will no longer be using this one. I will be taking ALL of my stories, and completely rewriting them, as i have gone over them and found them to be...not to my current standards. Some of you might not like this, but i can assure you, it will be for the better. The URL for my new profile can be found on the profile page of THIS pen name. Enjoy, and I hope to see you there.


End file.
